


Goddess of the Night

by PeridotOracle



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: AU, M/M, Nightlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotOracle/pseuds/PeridotOracle
Summary: Scott had moved to LA two weeks ago. One night, he went out to a club with a coworker and friends when he met someone who will change his life forever.(This story is also on my WattPad)
Relationships: Kevin Olusola/ Matt Sallee, Kirstie Maldonado/Original female character, Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One- Starting Anew

SCOTT POV

Scott had moved to LA two weeks ago already. It didn't feel like two weeks, no, more like a few days, as he had been so busy with unpacking and starting his new job as a security guard in a mall downtown. He had moved for a few reasons, but mostly out of desire for more freedom. He loved Arlington, but he wanted to try starting anew in a city where he didn't know anyone, and it wasn't like his family and his friends restricted him in any way, but he knew that by moving he would be more comfortable trying new things and finding himself. He would just have to find new people to give his attention to.

Scott woke up late that morning. He was more of a night owl and was still getting used to working a 9 to 5 since it had only been a week. He stood up from his bed so fast that he got dizzy for a few seconds and ran to get ready (luckily, he wasn't the type to take a long time to get ready in the morning), then grabbed a piece of untoasted bread to eat on his way out. Luckily in this situation, he always biked to work, because the LA traffic would have made him even later than he already was if he had a car.

As soon as he got to work, he was faced with his manager.

"I'm so sorry Julian! I don't know why I didn't hear my alarm!", Scott quickly said, out of breath from running.

"It's ok Scott, you're not that late anyway. Just punch in and start right away."

Julian smiled at him reassuringly, and then left to do his job. Scott liked his manager, from what he had seen as of now he seemed nice. The job wasn't bad either, it was a lot of standing around, but it payed a bit above minimum salary. He worked Friday through Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday off.

So, he started patrolling the mall. Nothing interesting had happened yet in the past week since he started. A few times, he had to tell groups of teenagers to be quieter, but nothing more. But again, he was grateful for a job that paid him for not doing much. His current favorite thing to do while working was imagining people's lives when looking at them. Their names, their jobs, or conversations they were having. Other times, he went to chat with Kirstie at the jewelry kiosk. He had met Kirstie on his first day, she had introduced herself because she saw that he was new, and they had hit it off from the start. She always told him funny stories and Scott felt a connection with her.

After a few hours of boredom, Scott decided to head to Kirstie's kiosk. As soon as she saw him turn the corner, she flashed her biggest smile at him.

"Scotty!", she screamed.

"Hey Kit. How's your day going?"

"Not bad, not bad. A bit slow, you know how it is. Not many people come here on Tuesdays. Seeing you here, I bet you're not that busy either."  
"Busted. I'm bored." answered Scott with a chuckle.  
" Well I'm glad you came to see me. You start your weekend, tomorrow right?"  
" Yep! I do. Officially have been working here for a week today."  
"Oh, even better! I was about to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight, but now it can be to celebrate your one week working here! It would be with a few of my close friends, I think you would get along well with them."  
Scott thought about it for a second, but then quickly agreed to meet up at 10 tonight at a local bar called the "Midnight Erebus". He did want to make some friends, and would like to get closer to Kirstie, so it was a great offer, plus he didn't have to worry about drinking since he had a day off the day after. He had never heard of that club, but he didn't know much about LA since he just moved, he would see when he got there.

He spent the rest of his shift thinking about tonight. After work, he went home, ordered a pizza and waited. He started getting ready at 8:45, while blasting Beyoncé in his tiny LA apartment. He started by looking at his closet. He didn't really get to go shopping for his new LA look yet, and he hadn't decided what it was. He had been only wearing his work uniform and athletic wear since he moved, or his pajamas. He grabbed a basic black tank top and black jeans, a look he couldn't do wrong with, and dressed it up with a green and pink floral print short sleeve button up shirt (which he left unopened). He then started fixing his hair. Scott's hair was the longest part of his get-ready routine, but also his quiff was his signature look. His blond hair was getting a bit long, he would need a haircut soon, but nothing he couldn't manage to style perfectly. He smiled to his reflection in the mirror. He looked good. Scott wasn't insecure about his physique. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and he knew that he was attractive. He left right after getting ready, since he had to catch a bus to get to the club. He didn't want to be sweaty after biking.

The bus ride didn't take as long as he expected, and he ended up arriving at the club at 9:50. He debated on whether he should go in or wait for Kirstie and the others outside, but decided to go get a drink to get a head start. Scott wasn't shy by any means, and he was comfortable meeting with new people and made friends easily, but he would always rather do it with some alcohol in his system. There was already a good amount of people when he walked in, seemed to be the end of some type of event. He started walking towards the bar but stopped dead in his tracks just before reaching the counter. In front of him was the most beautiful human he'd ever seen. The man, the bartender, was talking with one of his customers and laughing, showing all his perfect teeth. His dark hair was mostly shaven, with a meticulously placed fringe in front. He was wearing all dark clothing, probably his work uniform, and his black t-shirt was revealing some of his arm tattoos. He wasn't very tall and had a very petite frame, but had an amazing aura that Scott was incredibly drawn to. The man looked in his direction and started coming towards him, probably to take his order. Scott took a step forward to reach the counter, but instead of ordering, he was left speechless, just staring at the bartender in front of him.

After a few seconds of Scott staring at him, the bartender asked, his lips curled into a light smirk: "... Hi. Would you like to order something?". Scott was startled out of his daze by the sudden interaction.

"Hi. Hum. I would hum. I would like a Whiskey Sour please."

The bartender turned around and started making the drink he requested. Scott continued staring. The club lighting made the man look unreal, and everything about him was appealing, even to the way that he was shaking his Whiskey Sour. Scott was in shock over this encounter. He quickly paid for his drink, taking a few more seconds to stare at this ethereal individual, and then left to look around after leaving a good tip.


	2. Chapter two- The day after

Not too long after Scott’s encounter with the mesmerizing club bartender, Kirstie came in with 3 other people. Two guys, holding hands, with the brightest smiles ever, were introduced to him as Kevin and Matt. They probably were dating, he guessed. The other, a woman, with a very edgy style, short dark hair, snake bites and tattoos, that she introduced as Lena, her girlfriend of the past 2 years! Scott was very surprised, he thought that Kirstie was straight.

“So, I realized on my way here that we never really discussed your sexual orientation, and I never told you that this was a gay club. I think I just assumed; I hope I wasn’t wrong.” Kirstie said, looking at him with a slight concerned look.

“No, no, I’m gay, don’t worry.” Scott laughed at the thought of Kirstie being worried that she tricked a straight man to go to a gay club

“ So, should we go sit down?” smiled Kevin.

“Oh, sit down? In a club?” Scott wondered.

Kirstie started laughing. Like hard. The others looked at her, a bit concerned.

“SCOTT OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE!” she said, while still dying of laughter.

Lena stepped in to help. “This is a drag club, Scott! Oh my god Kit, I can’t believe you forgot to tell him that, too. You’re a terrible planner.” she laughed.

Scott started laughing with them: “Oh, oh my god! This is awesome, I’ve never been to a drag show. I didn’t really do these kinds of things in Texas. But I’m excited!”

They all sat down at a table, more towards the back to still be able to talk without distracting the performers, drag show etiquette 101. The show soon started, and while it was amazing, Scott couldn’t help but let his focus drift away towards the bar. All night, just watching the man do his job and interact with his surroundings and look like an angel fallen from heaven. Scott guessed that it was probably a good marketing strategy to have someone that looked like THAT on bar, he most likely got good tips and regular customers for the club. Kirstie clearly noticed, but decided to ask him after the show, and just continued watching the show and talking with her friends. 

After the show, Scott went back to the bar, to ask for another drink. Him and the others were going to stay and dance a bit after the show. He got to the bar, and the bartender asked:  
“Hey! Same thing as earlier?”

Scott looked at him confused. He just nodded. Whatever the bartender thought that ‘the same thing as earlier’ meant he would be fine with, he thought. Because there was no way that he remembered who Scott was. And it would be helpful not to have to form a sentence in front of him, his looks still rendered him speechless.  
The man clearly noticed his surprised when he came back with a Whiskey Sour, his order from earlier. 

“Don’t be surprised babe, it’s my job to try and remember these things, and I’ve been here for a while, so I’m good at it.” The man handed him his drink and his change back with a smirk.  
Scott let out a small gasp at the use of a nickname. The man chuckled and left.  
Kirstie basically teleported next to him, startling him.

“Hey Scotty! What are you doing, come and dance!”

She took his hand and brought him to the dancefloor. Scott danced with her and Lena for a bit, then with Kevin and Matt for the rest of the night. The three of them were being fools in a corner, singing the songs they knew and busting their tackiest dance moves. He had a blast. When came the time to leave, the bartender had disappeared. They all sat outside to wait for cabs since they were intoxicated, and Kirstie sat next to him. She leaned in and whispered to him: “Do you know that bartender? You stared at him most of the night”. Scott shook his head to say no. Kirstie smiled.

“I guess we’ll have to come back more often.”

“Yeah. We definitely will.”

The next morning, Scott woke up pretty late. It was a day off, after all. It was dark and cloudy outside, but in his heart lived a new light, the mysterious stranger from yesterday. He ate lunch on his patio, went for a walk, lounged around, but kept drifting back to this man. It was the first time he experienced this kind of feeling. He did not know the man, let alone his name. They didn’t really interact. It was a simple feeling, an attraction to his aura. Scott did feel a bit weird about being suddenly obsessed with someone he didn’t know, but thinking back, he did tend to get obsessed with things quickly. He always had a very strong gut feelings about people he just met, either loving or really not caring for them in a matter of minutes. As his friends from back home liked to describe him, he was “passionate”.  
Scott suddenly realized: maybe he could find out more about this guy. He could try the bar’s social media. He opened Instagram and looked for Midnight Erebus’s page. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but the page was obviously full of party pictures of the local drag performers, who were amazing, just not what he was looking for. He then went to the bar’s tagged photos, and after scrolling down a while, he found a picture of a staff party. And there he was! Scott smiled proudly to himself: all the hours he spent on the internet in his life was helping him on his stalking journey. About 20 accounts were tagged on the photo, which had about 25 people on it, so the odds were on his side that one of them would be the man’s. So he clicked on the 1 by 1, following some of the queens he had seen perform last night, until he found him. And he did. He did not get a name. But he got 74 of the most gorgeous and fashionable pictures of his new crush. He didn’t follow him, it felt a bit creepy, but he noted his Instagram handle in his phone, @LeosHemera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't think this Instagram exists, but if it does, it's a random person's jsyk lol. This is another short chapter, I'm slowly getting into the rhythm, and I'll be updating soon. -Peridot Oracle


	3. Chapter three: Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI the names I chose for the performers in this chapter are names I made up on the spot, if these performers exist, I didn't mean to steal/ this is not this person being referenced in the story. Have a good week! - Peridot Oracle

@LeosHemera. Maybe his name was Leo.

In he following days, Scott visited the man’s Instagram page at least once a day. He also made plans with Kirstie to go back to Midnight Erebus on Tuesday the next week, in hopes of seeing him again.  
Time this week couldn’t have passed any slower, but finally the Tuesday came. Wow, Scott loved Tuesdays. Tuesday was the only day this week where work was over quickly. A bit before closing, Scott went by Kirstie’s kiosk.

“Hey gorgeous! What are you doing in between now and tonight?”

“I didn’t, but I bet I do now. What did you have in mind?” replied Kirstie.

“Can you bring me somewhere nice so I can buy an outfit? I want to look good tonight, and also start filling my closet with more fashionable clothes.”

He had never seen anyone more excited. Kirstie loved shopping. And he later discovered that not only did she love shopping, but she actually knew amazing stores and all the employees that worked there. Being one of the friendliest people Scott had ever met, it wasn’t very surprising, but it still was super cool. After a couple hours of shopping, they settled on an all red half casual blazer and pant combo, a few undershirts with fun patterns, and some shoes. Kirstie also decided to buy her own outfit for the night, a gorgeous purple dress, and they both headed back to Scott’s place to order some food and get ready for the night. 

They ordered pizza and put on music. They discovered and bonded over the fact that they both like singing and can do it well. Scott discovered more about Kirstie’s childhood and what she likes. As close as they felt like they were, they hadn’t known each other for long yet. After he finished his hair, and after much begging on her part, Scott let Kirstie put on a very light brown-red eyeshadow under his waterline and a little highlighter on his face. He wasn’t one to wear makeup, but it did look great, though nothing compared to Kirstie. She looked pretty without makeup, but wow did she know how to go from girl next door to glam. Together, with a lack of better words, they looked cool af, and they matched as they both were wearing monochromatic looks (Kirstie was all purple, purple eyeshadow, dress and heels, and Scott in red). 

They headed to the Midnight Erebus and as they walked in Scott looked around, but no sign of the man. He was disappointed to say the least, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his night. Kirstie and him got a table in the front row, more on the left side today, deciding that they would pay more attention to the drag show and hangout more while dancing later. They also decided to get drunk tonight, so they started buying shots, and when the show started, they brought one to each of the drag performers with tip on the corner of the stage. One by one, Luna Lovebad, Mindy Whore, Alexia St.Leon, Lily Minx, and more performed, and each time Kirstie and Scott took time tipping them and taking a shot with them. The host came out again after local drag king legend Ted Bear’s performance to introduce the next performer.

“Ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between, the show is unfortunately nearing its end. I know! It’s sad. I agree. But everything will be better in a few seconds because the final performer tonight is one of our newest recruits and a fan favorite. Make some noise for our own mistress of the dark and creature of twilight, goddess of the night herself, Nyx!”

“Oh! Like the makeup!” whispered Kirstie.

Every light in the club turned off, and a dim spotlight illuminated the stage. The introduction to Two Weeks by FKA twigs started playing and Nyx came on stage. She had a tight ponytail of black hair and a black leather looking bodysuit and the highest heels Scott had ever seen. Nyx locked her gaze with his and his heart dropped. She really was gorgeous, but he felt something more. She slowly went down the stage to where the public was sitting, and walked directly towards Scott, and whispered in his ear “come with me and bring your chair with you”. One hand holding hers, the other holding the chair, Scott ended up sitting on stage? He could see Kirstie who stared at him in shock, but also dying of laughter that her friend was going to get a lap dance from a drag queen at a bar. She quickly took her phone out to film of course, as Nyx started circling around him, hand on his chest, lip-syncing with a light smirk. She sat on his lap, put his hands on her legs and whispered to him “hold me tight”, then dove backwards to look at the audience while being upside down. Scott was embarrassed, shocked, entertained, and definitely a little turned on. She then came off him, told him he could go back to his seat, and finished her sexy number on stage. Scott was bright red and Kirstie didn’t miss the opportunity to tease him for it. After the number was over, the host called Scott back on stage and got the three of them a shot each that they took together on stage. Nyx looked him up and down and smiled a satisfied smirk. 

After the show, Scott drank even more, to drown the light embarrassment, and then he and Kirstie danced, and danced, and danced, more. The performers came to dance a little bit with everyone in the club, which was almost full, but then went to the bar and drank together for the whole night. At the end of the night, they had had a great time and started heading out. As they walked out of Midnight Erebus, Scott noticed, across the street, someone sat on the side of the crosswalk, upset on the phone, smoking a cigarette. It looked… like Nyx. She hung up and stayed sitting there, looking slightly distressed. 

Something came over Scott and on a weird instinct, he told Kirstie that she should go home first and that he’d text her tomorrow, that he’d sit and breathe some fresh air before calling a cab. After Kirstie left, he got up, and started walking towards Nyx.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if any reader there is! This is my first story like ever that I'm posting online, I hope you enjoy it. I'll update as often as possible, which I'm expecting will be relatively often. I don't currently have an ending planned, so I'm not sure how long this will be yet. Also, I'm aware this chapter is very Scott focused, but it felt like this needed an intro, idk, I'm experimenting over here since this is my first time. If ever you notice anything in the story language wise that is incorrect or that I should change, you're welcome to tell me, I'm bilingual but English is not my first language so I'm expecting to make a few mistakes here and there. Alright! That's it. Have a good day :) 
> 
> Also, I changed the club's name, because i do not live in LA, and it felt weird to use a place that i don't actually know, so I'm making a name up instead -PeridotOracle


End file.
